Pucconici
Pucconici (English Pronunciation: /pu kə 'ni tʃi/ Italian Pronunciation: puk.ko.'niː.t͡ʃi), The Skeleton Clown first appeared in "Task of the Goalkeeper (Book 1)". He was made in response to a mispronunciation (by Jake) of the town that schoolmaster István Lülik lived and worked in called Puconci, Slovenia. After being pointed out that Jake pronounced the name wrong, it would be decided that the actual name of the town would be the name of Pucconici's familiar who would never be mentioned again. Pucconici would appear in a later episodes of Wiki Roulette such as (Episode 27) Pucconici's Revenge and (Episode 51) Random Wikipedia Drawing Challenge Pucconici was found in a box. It is widely accepted that Pucconici originally spawned from a sack of sorts. To quote Pucconici: "I ripped forth from the sack... covered in fluids." It has been confirmed that he did share the spawning sack with at least three other broodsharers: a dark gymnast, a dark poet and a dark osteopath. It is also known that he spent some time aboard a whaling ship after hiding on one to avoid a crowd of Puritans, disappointed to find that there were no bugs aboard. He was also known to attend Istvan Lulik's Academy of Soccermancy, Necromancy, and The Dark Clown Arts alongside Matias di Gregorio, famed defender of Midfield, and Kemmern Franco, a necromancer ancestor to James Franco, where they helped to inspire the events of the Task of the Goalkeeper Young Adult novel series. Pucconici had a spinoff novel based around his exploits, which was an all-time worst seller. He is currently attending a local community college, taking classes in summoning and web design. Allegedly it is because his career as a birthday clown failed, due to his inhuman shrieking, as well as his tendency to ask for crickets as payment, rather than currency. He assumes Americans tip. Pucconici apparently has a podcast called "What's Shrieking with Pucconici", where every week he brings in a creative person or interesting mind, and they hang out and talk about politics, news events, what's on their minds, etc. They also hold obelisks on the podcast (allegedly). To quote Pucconici: "It's a good time." Pucconici has also gone on record saying that the title is ironic because the podcast features mostly cackling (not shrieking). His voice is done by Jake. Drawga In Drawga episode 8: Dream Dates with Destiny, it was revealed that Pucconici is the one who in fact killed Daryl the goblin. This was revealed on security footage of Daryl's lab, shortly before Pucconici kidnapped Francis and fled the scene in a puff of smoke. His motivations are unknown, though it is believed Boneregarde, and possibly Ryjinah were involved in some capacity. The Cackle Throughout Pucconici's first two episodes (Task of the Goalkeeper (Book 1), and Pucconici's Revenge), Pucconici does his famous cackle a total of 22 (arguably 21) times. The cackles generally consist of either a voiceles velar fricative: /x/ or a voiceless uvular fricative: /χ/, followed by an open vowel (the vowel tends to vary slightly in articulation), followed by repeated syllables consisting of a velar plosive: /k/ and an open vowel. Here's a phonetic transcription of the cackle Pucconici did at the beginning of the episode "Pucconici's Revenge". 'χaː.ka.ka.ka.ka. Most of Pucconici's cackles follow a structure very similar to this. The number of syllables in each of Pucconici's cackles tends to be wildly inconsistent, ranging from as small as two syllables (/xaka/) to as much as nine syllables (/xakakakakakakakaka/). Pucconici did, however, once let out a rare eleven-syllable cackle in response to the mention of the dude from Smashmouth. The average number of syllables in one of Pucconici's cackles is about 5.95. All of Pucconici's cackles follow a syllable structure of ©V, which leads many linguists to believe that Pucconici's native language may have had the same, or a very similar syllable structure to this. It is also believed that Pucconici's native language contains many velar and uvular consonants, as they are the only types of consonants displayed via his cackle. Nobody knows for sure the exact meaning of Pucconici's cackles. Most linguists believe that it is simply an interjection used to show shock or joy. However, in more recent years, some linguists have begun to think that Pucconici's cackles have actual meaning, and that the length and volume of his of each of his cackles determines the meaning of it Trivia/Claims * He is disgusted by Beyblade. He can, in fact, tell if you are a Beyblade fan, as there is a taint on your essence. * He was a big fan of Nickelodeon in the 1990's. * He claims Mark Sommers of "Get the Picture" had the weirdest nightmare he has ever walked in on. Apparently Mark has dreams of being caught in taffy machines, and it is possibly a fetish. * He claims that the length of one's soul patch is indicative of the strength of one's soul. Thusly, he has claimed Steve from Smash Mouth is the strongest soul wizard, and even recoils at the phrase "That guy from Smash Mouth." * He claims that the only thing that can send him back to the box, is a pie thrown by a virgin that is pure of heart. * He tried to enter the iLuminate Dance Troupe, but he could not afford to provide his own glow sticks, so he attempted to use candles instead. Needless to say, he did not make the cut. * He would kill to wear shorts. * He was inspired by then-President Barack Obama to go back to college. * In college, Pucconici was roommates with Bronson Craster the Monster Master. * He gets Twitter jokes. * In the late 1990's, his box was held in a Sun Coast Video. Two anime DVDs fell into his box, and they are the only two anime he has ever watched. * He claims Julia has dark powers, as she was able to draw an article relating to anime on "Random Wikipedia Drawing Challenge." This is his most verifiable claim to date. * He claims that New South Wales was founded because Wales was full of too many witches. He also claims that upon settling New South Wales, the colonists mistook the kangaroos for more hoppy witches, showing a fundamental misunderstanding of both Welsh and Australian history. Quotes * "They found me in a box!" * *constant clattering* * "Jacob, could you breathe on this dagger for me?" * "Foiled again!" * "Xakakakaka!" * "Only in America; am I right guys?" * "By the way, would you hold this obelisk, for no reason?" Category:Drawings